Wireless communications devices having voice, e-mail and Web-browsing capabilities are rapidly increasing in popularity both for personal and business use. However, when a wireless user travels or “roams” to another city, the user may wish to be notified of any inbound communications that originate from within the city in which the user is currently roaming. Presently, wireless communications device do not distinguish inbound communications that originate locally to the roaming device from those that originate from other (remote) locations. A wireless device that overcame this deficiency would thus be highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.